Sonic Unleashed: Dark Times Rising
by Amethyst Underworld
Summary: No one knew that not all of the nightmares were sealed with Dark Gaia. Rated as a precaution.
1. Prolouge  Remants

AN: This is the only time I will say it; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SONIC, just borrowing the characters. If there is anything that you do not recognize from the Sonic Franchise, then it's a good guess that I own it. Please see Profile for Reviewing prefrences.

Sonic Unleashed: Dark Times

Prologue: Remnants

Sonic had just defeated Dark Gaia. It was no mean feat, even in his super form with Chip in the Gaia Colossus as backup, but he had done it again. He had saved the world from Dr. Eggman, again. Chip had been sealed with Dark Gaia, and although Sonic knew that it had to be done, it didn't make it any less painful. If anything, it made the victory just that little bit more of a sweet sorrow.

But what no one knew, even Dark Gaia, was that some of the nightmares spawned when Dark Gaia broke apart had been able to resist the call to gather to be fused. These nightmares were different because they were independent of Dark Gaia and had been waiting to be able to finally be free of her. These nightmares were similar in looks, but completely different in personality. These nightmares were able to feel, to think, and to consider other options. These nightmares had free will, and THAT, made them all the more dangerous.

But no one knew, and would not know, for a long time. Three years to be exact, and when someone finally found them out...

IT WOULD BE TOO LATE.


	2. Chapter 1  Strange Occurences

Chapter One: Strange Occurrences

Sonic had NOT been having a good day. First off, he had somehow managed to lock himself out of the bathroom (no mean feat considering that the lock was on the INSIDE of the door), and when that problem was solved he had managed to burn his breakfast (how do you burn _cereal_ by _pouring milk on it_?). After that mishap had been fixed, and he had gotten some food, Dr. Eggman had attacked the gang (wasn't he supposed to be taking a vacation after the last time he got his rotund butt kicked?) and had to be defeated again, and lastly, while on his daily run (a lot later than he usually ran because of Eggman), he had managed to get himself stuck under some rubble (where in the world did THAT come from?). So Sonic was really not having a good day. To make matters worse, the sun was setting, and he knew that no one expected him back for quite a while. This meant that he would probably be stuck out here for the rest of the night.

It would have almost been nice, except for the startlingly familiar creatures that he KNEW should not be roaming around, kinda like the Cure Master hovering just above him.

Wait...

_What?_

With a yelp, Sonic scrambled back as far as he could while trapped. It didn't help much when he knew that he was helpless against the enemies _that should have been sealed with Dark Gaia!_

_Easy, easy. Calm Yourself Restrained One._

Great! Now they wanted him to calm down while he was trapped and helpless and...

"Did you just speak in my head? And tell me to calm down, _waitaminute! _WHATDAYA MEAN RESTRAINED ONE?"

_Yes, I did. And the reason I called you Restrained One is because that is what you are. At least half of your power is sealed. The only reason you can hear me is because that there is a little that was missed._

Well, that was unexpected. Half of his power was sealed huh? He didn't feel like it was, he could still run after all and he could use the Chaos Emeralds though he would never be as good as Shadow, (Shadow had been created with the Chaos Emeralds in mind after all, so that was expected.)

There was a laugh, then;

_Of course you wouldn't feel like you have been restrained, those are your __**LIGHT powers**__; the ones I am talking about are your __**DARK powers**__. ___

_Now before you fly off the handle, let me explain. Power comes in three inherit forms; __**Light**__, __**Dark**__,____and __**Chaos**__. _

_Light Abilities come from the light side of the spectrum. Your speed is one of these. Your empathy is another. Light Abilities can come in many different forms but all share something in common; they mostly use the positive emotions that people experience and always have a positive reaction on their area of effect._

_Chaos Abilities come from the grey area of the spectrum. These are mostly to do with your attacks that you use when you're running. A classic example is your Spin Dash. Another classic is your Sonic Boost. Chaos Abilities have a wide area of effect and a wide range of effects. Some can cause damage while giving you a boost; others cause you to heal others at the cost of yourself. Your Darkspine form and those to do with it are all classed as Chaos Abilities otherwise you would not be able to use them._

_Now, Dark Abilities are a little different to the other two. They use the negative emotions, and are often destructive, that is why those that have them need a LOT of training before they can even THINK about using them. Many that have them also have a type of instinctive control so that they can handle the slight effects that they have even while dormant. Dark Abilities are dormant until the person that has them can handle the physical effects and then they are activated, but yours were sealed so that they could not active passively or when you could handle them. You must purposefully activate them and then train to be able to master them._

_Dark Abilities are the only ones that can be passive-active, the only exception to this rule is the Light Ability Empathy. Your connection with us, Negative Energy Life-forms or Nightmares, is one of your Dark Abilities and is a passive-active one. Your only other ability that is currently accessible is your Strength Form; I believe that you called it your Werehog Form,_

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, THAT CURSE IS AN ABILITY?"

_If you hadn't of interrupted me I could have explained._

"Heh, sorry. But I _really _don't like that form. I'm built for speed, and I don't have it in that form."

_That is because it is built for strength, not speed. Look at your current predicament for example; there is no way to free yourself because you cannot get up enough speed and you are not strong enough to simply lift the debris off. _

"... Point taken."

_Now, may I continue?_

"..." Sonic nodded.

_Thank you. Now as I was saying, the only other accessible ability is your werehog form; probably from the whole Dark Gaia incident, thank you for freeing us by the way, and could be used in situations like this. However there is a drawback to it; you can only switch forms via a chant and are locked in a particular form for a set period of time; about six hours. That is why you were constantly changing during that incident. For every hour outside of your form lock, another few minutes are added to your next form lock. I will teach you the chants used and then you can get some practice in; although you might want to leave a few notes for your friends because you will be stuck in you night form for about three months if my calculations are correct. You will know when you are able to transform back because there will be a lock in your mind's eye; if it's open then you can transform, if not, well that is self-explanatory._

_Now the chant to take your werehog form is this:_

_**Lunar Song, Lunar Shine**_

_**Please give me, the form of Thine.**_

_While the chant for the day form is:_

_**Solar Song, Solar Shine**_

_**Please give me, the form of Thine**_

_These are just the basic chants that are taught to those that have forms like you do; you will be able to change them into something else more fitting later. Now, how about you try it out now?_

"I have a question. How do you know all this and why help me? Since I re-sealed Dark Gaia and all."

_I know this because myself and my brethren were trained to control our Dark Abilities, and as for helping you; you may not know this but you have the strongest abilities of the dark on this planet. That, and well, since you freed us from Dark Gaia the consensus was that we would observe you and test you to see if you would be suitable to be our Leader, or our King rather. Needless to say that you passed, with the highest marks I might add, and the rest of us agreed that you would be more than suitable for the position._

"Oh, okay. Wait...KING? Why ME? What do I have that makes me the best choice? Are you sure that you didn't make some sort of mistake?"

_THAT, is why you were picked Sonic. Your heart would never let you take advantage of the position, and you would do your best to help every single one of us. That is why you were picked. Now shall we be on our way?_

"Okay. Here goes nothing ...

_**Lunar Song, Lunar Shine**_

_**Please give me, the form of Thine**_"


End file.
